Kingdom of Mahuset
Mahuset, officially the United Kingdom of Greater Mahuset and the Mahusetan Realm is a self-declared independent nation-state, commonly referred to as a micronation by external observers, with claims in Europe, Antarctica, and Asia. It is governed as a federation, with various systems in its numerous states. Mærtan Ihuset, Radon and Dutch Matsia together make up mainland Mahuset, in Northwestern Europe. Mahuset is a federated state and a constitutional democratic monarchy with a king, Emilo I and administered by a parliament known as the Triumphant Parliament. While the laws of the states are subordinate to federal law, the federal government does not have any regulations on the means for administering states and as such the states all have their own unique system of governance. It is regarded as a minor inter-micronational diplomatic power and a leading cultural and political power in Europe. Mahuset, with a mixed market capitalist economy, ranks as having a high level of income equality. It is frequently ranked as a happy and lowly corrupt nation. The national language, Italic Mahusetan, is closely related to Italian, Dutch, Radonic, and English. Mahuset is the only surviving successor to the now defunct Mahusetan predecessors which are the Kingdom of Ihuset , the Kingdom of Matsia, the Kingdom of Radon and all Cookielandic and Kittylandic states. Mahuset is a "Fifth World" micronation with a score of 10 under the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System, and scores 4.2 on the Categoric-Gradial/Linden's (Revised) System. History Dutch City era (1254 - 2007) The earliest mention of the name Alkmaar is in a 10th-century document. As the village grew into a town, it was granted City rights in the Netherlands in 1254. The oldest part of Alkmaar lies on an ancient sand bank that afforded some protection from the sea during medieval times. Even so, it is only a couple of metres above the surrounding region, which consists of some of the oldest polders in existence. In 1573 the city successfully withstood a siege by Spanish forces under the leadership of Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, 3rd Duke of Alba. It was a turning point in the Eighty Years War and gave rise to the expression Bij Alkmaar begint de victorie ("Victory begins at Alkmaar"). The event is still celebrated every year in Mahuset on October 8, the day the siege ended. In 1799, during the French revolutionary war , an Anglo-Russian expeditionary force captured the city but was ultimately defeated in the Battle of Castricum. The French victory was commemorated on the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. The North Holland Canal, opened in 1824, was dug through Alkmaar. In 1865 and 1867 the railways between Alkmaar and Den Helder and between Alkmaar and Haarlem were built respectively. In the second half of the 20th century, Alkmaar expanded quickly with development of new neighbourhoods. On October 1, 1972, the town of Oudorp and the southern portions of Koedijk and Sint Pancras were added to the municipality of Alkmaar. Pre Ihuset era (2007 - 2012) Mahuset began as a fictional nation in a fictional world in 2007. It was called: "Emiel's World" and was an Empire, Emiel was the emperor and was called "Cool Emiel". It was non-serious but there were plans to revive it in the Ihuset era. But if it was never founded, Emiel never would have come in contact with politics. It had a dialect of Dutch called "Emilan" (not to be confused with the Mærtan dialect), which had an alphabet. Ihuset and Early Mahuset era (May 2012 - November 2012) Ihuset was founded by Emiel to get the feeling of autonomy, it wasn't serious like Emiel's World and there were plans to revive Emiel's World, these plans were canceled. Mahuset was founded as a unity between Matsia and Ihuset, the original name was: "United Nations of Mahuset" but it had quickly changed to: "Royal United Nations of Mahuset". It was inspired by Ancient Rome and Holland. Mahuset quickly gained diplomacy and a great significance within the MicroWikia community. Vetria had established Diplomatic Relations with Mahuset in this era. Modern Mahusetan era (November 2012 - Present) Mahuset had the first stable government in this era. It changed from "Royal United Nations of Mahuset" to "Kingdom of Mahuset", and from "Kingdom of Mahuset" to "Confederated Kingdom of Mahuset" and back to "Kingdom of Mahuset" which is the current stable government. At this time the Eniakist ideology was started and gained a great significance. When the Eniakisation of Mahuset started, Mahuset started to reach a higher HDI fairly quick. Due to the rapid expansion of Eniakism which had been deemed similar to the Rise of Communism, the Ashukov Federation banned Eniakism and with that the relations with Mahuset. The Triumphant Parliament had started in this era which marked the end of the pure Eniakist government and the start of the first semi-Eniakist government since May 2013. Government Mahuset uses the Triumphant Parliament which was based on the Eniakist parliament, it is a semi-direct democracy as referendums shall be held under the people for the opinions about the national decisions. Triumphs Political Parties Prime Minister Foreign Relations Mahuset is a minor diplomatic power and has established foreign relations with various other micronations. Diplomatic Relations Republic of Vetria Confederate States of Derskov-Viadalvia Principality of Monovia Mutual Recognition Republic of Hasanistan Informal Relations/Friendship Second Empyre of Slin Republic of Molossia Principality of Sabovia Economy Mahuset has a mixed-market capitalist economy. Most, if not all, Mahuset are lower-middle class to upper-middle class. There is very little income inequality. Major private Mahusetan businesses include Oxocero Holdings, PP Holdings, Post le Mahusetoni and MahusetoniTV. The currency of Mahuset is the Vetriana-Gulda, which is regulated by the Mahusetan Central Bank. The MCB is under direct control of the Mahusetan Government. Largest Companies Geography Mahuset has a temperate climate, and rainfall is constant. The seasons are quite variable in temperature, however temperatures rarely fall below −5 °C (23 °F) or rise above 30 °C (86 °F). Snowfall can occur in winter and early spring. States and Federal departments Mahuset is a federation of numerous states, also called territories, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in the constitution. License Plates Mahuset uses the MELP-standard for license plates, it originated in Mahuset after the government saw the need for license plates. There are License Plates codes that specify if it is a special kind of license plate. The codes are: * Royal Family (123 replaced with ROY) * Taxis (01 replaced with TX) Wayfinding Mahusetan road signage is based on the road signage at Amsterdam Airport Schiphol which was designed by Mijksenaar. Meanings of colours Yellow *Standard Directions Blue *Public Facilities *Shops *Touristic Facilities Anthracite *Other information Green *Escape routes Education As a micronation, Mahuset has no authority over education but it does have a proposed educational system. Children from the age 1 tot 12 are on the Jongschool (English: Youngschool, Dutch equivalent: Basisschool), after that they will get the Cito or the Nio test to see what level the person has. He can go to five different levels which are Laagvoor Praktijk (English: Lowfor Practice, Dutch equivalent: VMBO BBL), Laagvoor Erna (English: Lowfor Afterthat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO GL), Laagvoor Ervoor (English: Lowfor beforethat, Dutch equivalent: VMBO KBL), Laagvoor Gemiddeld (English: Lowfor Average, Dutch equivalent: VMBO TL), Middelvoor (''English: Averagefor, Dutch equivalent: HAVO), Hoogvoor (English: Highfor, Dutch Equivalent: VWO) and Praktijkwerkschool (''English: Practiceworkschool, Dutch equivalent: Praktijk school), all of them fall under the Voorwekschool (English: Beforeworkschool), all levels except the Praktijkwerkschool have the Brugjongschool (English: Bridgeyoungschool) which is as an introduction to the Voorwerkschool. After that people go to the Werkschool where you get your certificates for work, it has various levels that you can see on the diagram. Culture Mahuset allows all states to have their own culture but most states use either the Original Mahusetan culture. The Original Mahusetan culture is a hybrid of Germanic and Romance cultures. Languages There are various languages that originated in Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. These are: * Emilan ✝ * Proto-Mærtan✝ * Mærtan✝ * Italic Mahusetan * Cefi✝ * Ćanif ✝ * Radonic * Mahusetan (in development) ✝ signifies a dead language Some languages originating outside of Mahuset are also used in Mahuset. They are: * English * Dutch * Slin-Englysh * Hasani Traditions One traditional festivity in Mahuset (but also in the Netherlands) is the feast of Sint Nicolaas or Sinterklaas. It is celebrated on 4-6 December in families, especially in families with little children. Another tradition is beschuit met muisjes when people come to visit a new-born baby and his/her mother and get the beschuit met muisjes. Cuisine Mahuset does not have a big variety of traditional cuisine. However, Cifa, made from Potatoes, Cheese and Bacon, is a very common Mahusetan dish. Dutch cuisine, as well as Chinese, Indonesian, English, and Italian food, are popular among the Mahusetans too. Other Mahuset is known for it's mix of cultures. The cultures which are mixed respectively are: Germanic Cultures (40% Dutch, 20% English, 20% Nordic), Romance Cultures (15% Italian, 2,5% other cultures) and Other cultures (2,5%). One of the traditional Mahusetan things are the languages and the Mahusetan Cross. Mahuset celebrates the Dutch victory against the Spanish army (in 1573) on 8 october. Holidays Mahuset has various holidays and they are: References Category:Mahusetan references Category:Micronations Category:Main Topic Category:Radonic references Category:Matsian references Category:Radonic references Category:Matsian references Category:Mahusetan references Category:Radonic references Category:Mahusetan references Category:Micronations Category:Matsian references Category:HusetRef Category:PP Clubs